


Small Steps

by That_AsgardianPrince



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Drabble/ficlet/whatever, Ducks are cool, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki uses he/she/they, M/M, Reader Insert, Reader is unspecified, References to Depression, mentions of ducks, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_AsgardianPrince/pseuds/That_AsgardianPrince
Summary: Reader is getting out of a depressive episode and Loki is there for them.Reader is ambiguous so anyone can be them.CW: mentions of depression, depressive episodes, and reader gets a moment where they hate themselves and feel guilty
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Small Steps

"How are you feeling, love?"

You gave Loki a small smile through the mirror while getting ready to brush your teeth. It had been awhile since you took care of yourself but luckily today you finally woke up with the motivation to do so.

"I'm as okay as I can be. Better than yesterday, I think." you whispered.

"I'm happy you feel a little better today, darling." Loki leaned their shoulder against the door frame as they crossed their arms in front of their chest.

"I'm about to brush my teeth, if that says anything. And I took a shower."

Loki's smile widened as he looked at you. "Wonderful, darling. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry about the past week or so, or however long it's been. I honestly have no idea. Anyways, I'm sorry I hadn't showered or anything whenever you visited. I know it's disgusting." You stared at your toothbrush before putting it in your mouth. Your gaze was trained on the sink in front of you instead of at her.

Loki stood straighter as their brows knitted together. "Darling, I have never judged you nor will I ever judge you. You didn't feel your best, it's not your fault."

You spoke with muffled words, "But it's disgusting, Loki-"

"Darling, do not blame yourself. It is, was, and never will be your fault. You did no wrongs. You felt poorly. You're taking care of yourself now and that's all that matters. Small steps. You're doing a very good job."

You spit out the foam from the paste into the sink and put your toothbrush back in its place. You stepped closer towards Loki and wrapped your arms around him, tightly. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki held you and leaned her head on yours. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"How far?"

"Not far, if you don't want to go far. To the park I think would be best, it's right up the street. We could watch the ducks, perhaps feed them if you want."

You laughed softly. "Okay, let's feed the ducks."

Loki gave you one final squeeze before releasing you. "Grab your coat, it's cold."

"Will do."

You still weren't feeling your best however the small amounts of energy you currently felt you figured you'd relish. Loki would always be there for you, you knew, as you would them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my hunk of trash 💚


End file.
